Everything I Wanted?
by Azureflower
Summary: Rosesong is a rising warrior of Oakclan. Surrounded by family, friends, and even a few toms, she has everything she's ever wanted and needed. She's content. Until she meets a mysterious AspenClan cat named Nightfrost. Suddenly she's not so sure about her life or desires anymore... will she put her heart first? Or her Clan?
1. Chapter 1

**So the original story of this was total. crap. I have decided to gradually rewrite it in the hopes that it will be better! Excuse the slow start... it gets better. bear with me now. A few name changes were made. Rosepaw is Creamfrost, and I'm deciding who to keep in the original and who to change. I've given Rosepaw brothers and not sisters as well, plus they have parts now. If you want to know who the original characters are, read the original, but I can tell you it's a waste of time. This story's starting slow, I know, but it'll get better. I swear.**

 ***claps hands* HERE WE GO!**

Rosepaw stretched and yawned. Sunlight streamed in through the den roof, illuminating her pale fur. She was sleepily grooming her fur when she remembered- today was her warrior assessment! She quickly finished and began prodding her siblings- Leafawand Thornpaw.

"Guys! Wake up! Wake uuuup!" When that proved ineffective, she sat down on top of Thornpaw and meowed, "APPRENTICES EAT FIRST TODAY!" loudly into his ear.

He jumped to his paws, wide awake at the mention of food.

"Ooh! Food! Where? Rosey! Where's the food?!" He raced into the clearing in search of the free food. While he was... busy... Rosepaw occupied herself with awakening Leafpaw. She jumped around the tom's nest. "Leafie! Leafie! Leafie! Heey! Silverpetal's asking for you! She says it's important!"

Starpaw stretched and yawned. "...don't call me leafie..." he muttered. Leafpaw had always been the slowest of the three. Then he started. "Silverpetal?" Silverpetal was a pretty female she-cat who had become a warrior a quarter moon ago. She also happened to be Leafpaw's crush. He ran out into the clearing.

Rosepaw stifled a laugh before walking into the clearing, fully groomed. Her brothers were glaring at her. "There's no free food!" accused Thornpaw. "And Silverpetal's not even here!" whined Leafpaw.

Rosepaw sighed. "You guys are soooo gullible. Really. But I had to wake you up somehow, since, y'know..." She leaned forward slightly. "...today's our warrior assesment and all, but, y'know..." She scoffed. "It's not like our entire future rests on this day..."

Her brothers immediately looked more alert. "That's TODAY?!" mewed Thornpaw. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Sunstream at the brook to begin at sunrise!" He dashed off. Leafpaw looked after him. "Where did Whitefoot want me to meet him..." The tom looked lost momentarily. "OH yeah! The... the...fox dung!" Rosepaw tipped her head. "The... fox dung?"

Leafpaw shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "No! Shut up, you're screwing up my concentration. Ah... the..."

"...The ravine?" meowed Rosepaw.

"No, that can't be it... Whitefoot said..." Leafpaw's eyes widened, and he facepawed, growling, in frustration. "Dammit, Rosepaw, that's exactly what he said." He raced off as well, but came straight back, skidding in the dust. "Hey..." he panted. "Don't you have somewhere to be as well?" Rosepaw's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh yeah! Thanks, Leafpaw!" she called as she ran out of the camp. "Come on, Leafpaw!" she called over her shoulder. "

"Oh! right!" Her brother raced after her and they headed towards their respective locations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all my favers/followers/reviewers! Please remember to review this chapter as well!**

Rosepaw crouched and began to crawl toward the mouse. _Closer... closer..._ She leaped, and the mouse looked up- but too little, too late. Rosepaw's claws stabbed into its neck as the mouse shuddered and died.

"Great catch, Rosepaw!" called her mentor, Flamestep, as he walked out of the bushes. "Almost perfect. You were quiet as a..." he gestured to the mouse in her jaws "...mouse, and you kept yourself downwind, too. The only thing I would change is..." Rosepaw twitched an ear as she listened. She could have sworn something moved behind him... yes, there it was again.

"Wait, wait, shh." Rosepaw silenced her mentor. He looked about to contradict her when the bush rustled again.

"Dryfur! Quit moving! You're going to blow our cover!" whispered a voice.

"Well, I didn't blow our cover just now. You did."

"what! No! If you hadn't been-"

"Don't you make this my-"

"Quit fighting you tw-"

"We know you're in there. You may as well come out." mewed Rosepaw dryly. Three warriors of AspenClan crawled out, their faces ashamed.

"W-we were going to launch a raid..." muttered a handsome black tom about Rosepaw's age. A dusty-looking brown tom cuffed him over the ear. "Shut up! You've ruined it! All your fault. We'll just have to go hungry this leaf-bare!"

The final cat, a dark yellow tabby with amber eyes, crawled out.

"Oh, enough of your antics, Dryfur. We all know you'd avoid trouble at all costs and be quick to hoist the blame on someone other than you. Really, now, who're you going to blame next? Her?" She gestured to Rosepaw. "That tree? The dead mouse?" the golden she-cat asked sarcastically. Grumbling, Dryfur sat back. "Wasn't my fault. Never my fault. Everyone always blames me."

The black tom with the silver-blue eyes turned to Rosepaw. "Sorry about Dryfur, and the whole raid thing. We only needed a few pieces of prey, honest. Our Clan's been struggling to survive just the fall, and..." He sighed. "Well, here we are now. I'm Nightpaw."

Rosepaw studied him. He seemed friendly, and honest, but who could she trust? "Um... I'm Rosepaw." she mewed uneasily.

Flamestep gestured to her with his orange tail. "if you're quite finished, we'll be escorting these three..." he glared at the cats. They shuffled their paws, all except for Dryfur, who rolled her eyes and muttered, "wasn't me. They should let me go. Sundust was the one that talked us into this. I would never stoop so low as to do such a despicable, horrible thing such as this. Why are they blaming..."

Dryfur's tirade was interrupted by a poke from Sundust. "Would it kill you to be honest?" Rosepaw heard the she-cat mutter as they marched towards camp. "yes." growled Dryfur. Nightpaw ran to catch up with Rosepaw. "You have some very nice territory here." he meowed. Rosepaw stiffened her pace and walked faster. Nightpaw easily kept pace. "No, really." Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "Please be quiet. You've caused me enough trouble as it is." He quieted at that and fell back into step with his Clanmates. They walked through the bramble entrance and into camp.

"Oceanstar! We have three vagabonds here in need of questioning!" Heads poked out of dens at that, and whispers flooded the clearing. "Who... why... where..." Oceanstar strolled up. "Mhm... yes. Why don't you two-" he motioned to Dryfur and Sundust- "...and Flamestep come with me. Rosepaw, stay here and watch Nightpaw."

Rosepaw sighed. _I wish I could go with them to the questioning..._ Nightpaw looked at her. "They expect you to watch me, huh? What do they think I am, a kit?" He raised his mew to a squeak. "Oh, look at me, I'm a kit, I want a badger ride, I like moss! I'm hungry! Why can't I be an apprentice! Idon'wannatakeanap! mamaaaa!"

In spite of herself, Rosepaw laughed. She was just about to make a wisecrack in return when- "Okay, Nightpaw, head home and tell your leader no more of this "raid" nonsense, or next time we won't be so kind." Oceanstar meowed. "Rosepaw, as the final part of your assessment, you will escort them to the border safely and quickly." Rosepaw nodded, and beckoned for them to follow her. As they neared the Aspen-Oak border, Nightpaw whispered- "In seven sunrises, meet me at the oak tree by the Crumbled-Square." Rosepaw didn't even have a chance to respond before he and his comrades raced off into the dusk shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosepaw walked back to camp. How dare that arrogant tom! AspenClan had always been troublemakers; she didn't see how Nightpaw was any different. She stuck her nose in the air in a display of aloofness when-

"Stick your nose any higher, and you'll be smelling clouds and not prey."

Rosepaw whipped her head down and glared at her wisecracking brother. "Thornpaw! Don't you have anything better to do than acting like a douche?" The aforementioned "douche" shrugged and smiled. "If the twoleg-pelt fits, sis, wear it!" Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "Hey, so how did your assessment go?" she asked, suddenly remembering what she had been doing prior to the incident.

Thornpaw grimaced. "I barely scraped by after a few hunting mishaps and a small claws-in-claws-out accident in battle overseeing." He cringed visibly. "You?"

Rosepaw gave a small gleeful hop. "Oh, I passed. What you're seeing is the last bit- I was supposed to escort some AspenClan cats to the border. Idiots thought they were gonna launch a raid..." She laughed. "Try it again, badger-brains! I dare you!" Rosepaw called over her shoulder. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the border that no cat would hear her.

As the camp wall came into sight, Rosepaw gave a little shiver. "Thornpaw! This could be the last time we walk through this entrance as apprentices." He nodded. "Blessings of OceanClan to you, Rosepaw." Rosepaw smiled at the traditional well-wish in the Clans. "And to you."

 _A few moments later_

"Rosesong! Thornshadow! Rosesong! Thornshadow!" The Clan chanted the two cats' names. Leafpaw had not been made a warrior yet, as his clumsiness and forgetfulness had caused him to fail the assessment. He would take it again in fourteen sunrises. Rosesong settled down for her vigil, close to her brother as it was a cold winter night, Nightpaw forgotten, and as dusk set in, al was right with the world, even if only for a little while.

* * *

 _Five sunrises later_

* * *

"I'm going to tear your pelt to bits" hissed a white AspenClan she-cat with a cloudy eye and too many battle scars to count.

"Try it and I'll shred your ears." Rosesong hissed right back. She threw herself at the she-cat with a dedicated fierceness as the battle raged. They rolled in one screaming ivory-and-ginger mass across the clearing through the fray of battling Oak-Aspen cats before a black-and-yellow tabby named Dusksplatter pulled the white she-cat-Creamscar- off Rosesong and into a nearby birch. She hit the ground and raced away.

"Thanks." panted Rosesong. She could feel the blood seeping down her forehead.

"Don't mention it." the young warrior mewed, smiling kindly. Dusksplatter had been kind to her since she'd become a warrior, showing her around the warriors den, advising her where to put her nest ("Here, right next to mine! It's the best spot in the whole den..." he'd mewed as he'd nosed his own nest to the side to make room for hers. "You deserve the best." He'd looked into her eyes for a moment, pine-green meeting bright blue for a moment before he'd blushed and looked away.), where to find the best prey ("I already know that, mouse-brain! I was an apprentice too!" she'd mewed playfully.) and even where to find the softest nest-moss. She'd made sure to make a few moments for him since then, and Rosesong was developing a small crush on the big-hearted warrior.

She bumped her head gratefully against his shoulder, and they fought togther, driving AspenClan back to the border. "And don't come back, you mangy furballs!" spat Dusksplatter as the cats ran away. Rosesong noticed with a start that one- a black tom- was watching her with something akin to hurt in his gaze. Rosesong turned, shrugging off a light coating of guilt as she and Dusksplatter walked away.

 _Will I still meet him in two sunrises?_ nagged a small voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosesong yawned. It had been an exhausting battle, and she was tired. The sun was rising over the dens as she stretched and trotted out of the brambles, legs sore. Dusksplatter was already outside, and once he saw her he picked up a squirrel and walked over.

"'Ey, Rose'ong!" he mewed, his words muffled by the rodent. "I 'ough 'oo a thpirrel! 'Ant 'oo sha'e?" He placed it in front of her, eyes full of hope. She smiled.

"Of course." They sat in the shadow of an elm tree as the camp began to awaken. Leafpaw left for his extended apprenticeship... Thornshadow, Honeyfrost, and Whitethistle left on patrol... Russetsky and Shadeleaf left to hunt... the list was endless. She finished her half of the squirrel and excused herself (with a slight exclamation of disappointment from Dusksplatter) to go for a walk. A few minutes later, she arrived at the river. She bent to take a drink, forgetting this was the west AspenClan border.

As she bent to drink, she heard a voice.

"Where's your lover kitty?" It rang familiar. She raised her head. "Nightpaw?" she meowed, surprised. "It's Night _crow_ now, thank you very much." he sniffed. Rosesong decided she didn't like this version of Night _crow_ (apparently) very much. "Okay, Night _crow._ " she replied in an equally frosty tone. "And as long as we're on such "friendly" terms... it's Rose _song_ now...dipshit." she added under her breath. "Can't believe I ever thought you were decent." quipped Nightcrow. Rosesong glanced at him. There was something akin to hurt in his gaze. And jealousy too... _was that my fault?_ she thought. No, couldn't be. Rosesong sighed. "Look, Nightcrow... I'd really like to not fight with you."

He stared at her for long enough to make her uncomfortable. "You'd rather not fight me but you have no problem hurting my Clanmates? Wow, Rosesong. I didn't know you were such a dirt-brain." Rosesong gaped at him. "You know, Nightcrow, the AspenClan tom I met six sunrises ago didn't insult others. He was funny, smart, and kind. But the Night _crow_ I'm meeting now must be a different cat entirely, because the Nightcrow I knew would never say awful things like that. I may not have know you for very long but I am no less aware of a faulty personality than I'd be if I'd known you forever!" She stormed off. _That little no good rotten dysfunctional bipolar two-faced rat-smelling small-brained lying cocky lazy frog-faced son of a..._

* * *

NIGHTCROW

The tom gaped back at her. How dare she! Sure, he'd been a little mean. But he didn't really think she'd be so sensitive...

He slipped through the bracken on the way back to camp. Ugh. That Rosesong... He stopped by a moonlit pond and looked up at the stars.

 _Rosesong... I never meant to act that way to you. I'm sorry. I really was a dipshit. I would understand why you wouldn't like me. I wouldn't like me either._ he whispered to the sky, lowering his head and closing his eyes in sadness.

A crack sounded from behind him. He whipped his head around. "Wha-" A bouncy, cute, and very annoying she-cat had just popped out of the bushes. He visibly wilted. "Oh. Hello... Sunblossom." The small yellow tabby blinked up at him with her sun yellow eyes.

"Hi!" she mewed, oblivious. "What are you doing way out here? And how did you find this place? I mean, I'm here because I wanted to be, of my own dereliction, and not because I followed you, because that would be rude and stalking and besides! I like you!" she chattered, eyes shining. Nightcrow sighed. This was going to be a long night... he thought as Sunblossom went on.

"Of course, the stars are soo pretty and so is the moon, but really I prefer the sun because you know I was named for it, right? Just like how I know you're named for the greatest leader our Clan has ever seen... and I totally don't know that because I've been relentlessly trying to find out more about you. I can also tell you the exact distance from your nest to mine, and let me tell you, it's three tail-lengths. We should move them closer.." she whispered, trying to gaze into his eyes as she scooted into him and tried to twine their tails. Nightcrow stiffened. _Oh, StarClan, no... could this night honestly get any worse?_ was what ran through his head as Sunblossom talked... and talked... and talked.

* * *

 **HELLLLLLOOOOO there!**

 **I finally got around to this. Phew! Glad I finally finished it! Let me know your opinions in the review section!**

 **Azure, The Tired One**


	5. Chapter 5

no excuses. this is what happens when i start writing my stuff too fast. i burn myself out too soon. i'll do my best to update but it's likely to only get worse, so warning you. here ya go, you guys deserve it :). happy holidays

* * *

 _ **ROSESONG  
**_ The sun was rising over the dens. Rosesong hadn't been put on dawn patrol, so she was just waking up. Light filtered in through the brambles and eventually into her eyes. She muttered in displeasure and stretched, her paws hitting the back wall of the den. Finally, Rosesong emerged from the den, squinting, yawning, and stumbling to make her way to the freshkill pile. Thornshadow laughed.

"Oh no! A monster got into the camp! Quick, hide the kits!" The other cats scrambled for a bit before realizing he was making fun of his sister. Lichenbark, the oldest elder, rolled her eyes and cuffed him over the ear. Rosesong shook out her pelt.

"Thanks, Lichen." The ancient she-cat shrugged.

"You get a discipline. You get a discipline. Everybody gets a discipline." she grumbled. Lichenbark was always cuffing rude cats around the ears, and Rosesong had learned to be careful not to mess up around her. Thornshadow winced as Rosesong walked over.

"I didn't mean it..." He ducked his head.

She snorted. "Right, and hedgehogs fly."

A hedgehog flew across the clearing, squealing loudly until it collided with a den, then sliding down and scrabbling off into the crevices. Rosesong watched with wide eyes. Thornshadow raised an eyebrow. "Don't they?" She sighed.

"Okay. I believe you."

Grabbing a squirrel off the pile, she walked over to Dusksplatter, who was sitting in the shade. "Good morning." she purred. He smiled up at her.

"Hi! Are you gonna share that?" He wiggled his eyebrows ( **do cats have those?** ) She pretended to consider it.

"Well... I don't know..." Dusksplatter gave her the big eyes, and Rosesong felt her heart melt. "Aww. Okay." She put it between them and they began eating. About midway through the meal, a she-cat walked over. Her name was Cherryleaf. Word in the Clan was that she had a thing for Dusksplatter, but he'd rejected her. Or so it was told. She glared down at Rosesong, shoving her away.

"Move." she hissed. Rosesong glared right back.

"Why should I?" She stayed there, but the petty she-cat just shoved her harder until she moved. Cherryleaf then sat where Rosesong had been lying, licking one pretty red paw and trailing it over her ear.

"Honey, don't be greedy. You're taking up my space." she said coolly. Rosesong was visibly fuming. The she-cats were visibly staring. The toms were visibly... drooling. Gross. Dusksplatter frowned, and stood up, angry.

"If I leave too, you'll have double the space..." he meowed sardonically. Cherryleaf looked up at him, wide-eyed and pleading. "Oh, no- I just needed her to- you don't have to-" He cut her off. "No, no, I insist." Dusksplatter mewed coldly. "I'd hate to infringe on your... personal space. Come on, Rosesong. Let's find somewhere we won't be..." He cut Cherryleaf a glare. "...bothered."

If looks could kill, everyone in the clearing would be dead. The full force, though, fell solely on Rosesong, who glared right back until Dusksplatter led her away. They sat behind the nursery, chewing the squirrel. Rosesong swallowed, then asked, "So what exactly happened to make her so obsessed with you?" Dusksplatter looked at her, grimacing.

"Ah. The million-dollar question. Well. When we were apprentices, Cherryleaf was in danger of having to do an extra moon of apprenticeship. She was having a hard time learning and her mentor was getting frustrated. I offered to help her, and for weeks we trained privately. I always tried to be as helpful and supportive as possible. But I think she misread it as possible attraction, and when I told her she was good enough to pass, so lessons could end, woohoo, she was upset. I asked her why... and you can imagine what happened next. She got very emotional and ran off back to camp. I tried to let it go, but she won't get it out of her head that we're meant to be and tries to seduce me at every turn."

Rosesong listened intently. "That sounds painful." she said sympathetically. "I get why she's mad. But... why would she be jealous of me?" Dusksplatter suddenly looked embarrassed.

"What?" she asked. Then she got it. "O-oh." she stuttered, staring at the ground. Dusksplatter smiled sheepishly. "You were bound to find out eventually. it's okay if you don't know how you feel yet." He shrugged. "I'm patient." Rosesong smiled gratefully, then stood and buried the bones of the squirrel.

"So... do you want to go out on a patrol, you and me?" She smiled a little. Dusksplatter stood too. "I'd love that." They walked through the bramble tunnel and out into the forest.

* * *

 **NIGHTCROW**

Nightfrost sniffed around the CedarClan borders. There seemed to be a bit of scent on their side, but nothing that implied it was intentional. He marked it, then walked back to his group. Hickoryfur, the patrol leader, looked at him. "Anything?" the sturdy tom asked. Nightfrost shook his head.

"A bit here and there, but not more than a few whisker-lengths. Nothing to worry about." Hickoryfur nodded, satisfied. The tom surveyed the rest of the patrol, about to give out the next order, when Nightfrost let out a loud yawn. Hickoryfur looked at him.

"Tired?" he mewed irritatedly. "Is my leadership putting you to sleep?"

Nightfrost's eyes widened. "No, no- Sunblossom kept me up all night, that's..." The other cats in the patrol were giving him spare-us-the-gory-details looks, like they knew- or thought they knew, anyway- what had happened between them. "I mean- that's not what I-" Nightfrost's face burned as Hickoryfur gave him a knowing look.

"Those-she-cats." he said appraisingly. "Ah, to be young and in love... to be happy... to know what it is like to be kept awake at all hours thinking of someone..." He cuffed Nightfrost over the ear. "And to be stupid enough to let it happen. Next time you're on patrol, I want you wide awake and ready for action. Hear me?" the tom meowed fiercely. Nightfrost nodded.

Y-yes, sir." he muttered, embarrassed. The patrol snickered. Hickoryfur whirled to face them. "What's there to laugh about?" he snarled.

The cats looked at one another, then at the ground, all laughter gone. "N-nothing." a she-cat named Grasstail meowed quietly. Hickoryfur gave her a fierce look. "That's what I thought. Come on. All borders are clear. We're leaving."

Nightcrow was following the patrol when he saw Rosesong and Dusksplatter walking through the OakClan territory together. _They look happy._ he thought. _Why can't Rosesong-_ Hickory fur waved a paw on front of him.

"Hellooo?! Get a move on, daydreamer! I don't have time for lazy hedgehogs like you!" Nightfrost sighed and dragged his feet back to camp. Sunblossom ran up to him, smiling widely.

 _Oh, no..._

* * *

 **One review is a save for Nightfrost... get him out of there guys, you know that feeling...**

 **Later!**

 **Azure**


End file.
